Savior 29 (TV Series)
This Savior is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this Savior's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" This Savior is one of the Saviors taunting Rick's group as they attempt to travel to the Hilltop. Once Rick's group is finally captured in the woods, he is among the Saviors to surround the survivors. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" This Savior and the other Saviors witness Negan beat Glenn and Abraham to death. Afterwards, he and his fellow Saviors pack up and leave the scene. "Hearts Still Beating" This Savior is seen among the Saviors as they raid Alexandria again. Whilst Negan and Spencer play pool on the streets of Alexandria as Spencer attempts to get Negan to kill Rick and make him the new leader, he watches along with other Saviors and Alexandrians. He is present right up until Negan disembowels Spencer and Rosita attempts to shoot him, but misses and instead hits Lucille. When this happens, he raises his weapon and points it at the Alexandrians, ready to open fire pending orders. Soon after, Negan and the rest of the Saviors leave, taking Eugene with them. "Hostiles and Calamities" This Savior is outside with others when Eugene is brought to the Sanctuary as a prisoner. This Savior is later shown outside of the compound when Eugene is brought before Negan and is given an intimidating introduction. When asked for his name, Eugene responds with “Eugene.” Negan then prompts the Saviors for their names and they respond in unison: “Negan." He is later present on the factory floor when Dr. Carson is accused of freeing Daryl and is thrown into the furnace and burnt to death as a result of his actions. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" This Savior is among the soldiers to accompany Negan, Simon, Gary, Arat, Roy, and several others as they attempt to disarm the Alexandrians. After the Scavengers' betray and reveal of the undead Sasha, this Savior engages in the firefight that breaks out. When the Saviors and Scavengers gain control of Alexandria, the Savior watches as Negan prepares to execute Carl when reinforcements from the Kingdom and Hilltop arrive. He is among the soldiers to escape unharmed with the other Saviors. Season 8 "The Damned" This Savior was at the cafe set up at the satellite outpost when members of the militia staged an attack. When a fellow Savior opens the cafe door and finds Morgan, Andy, and Freddie with their weapons raised, he is immediately shot and killed. However, this Savior and several others are able to react quick enough and fire their weapons at the three militiamen. While Andy and Freddie are killed, Morgan is knocked out and the surviving Saviors flee the cafe to escape the ambush. However, this Savior is among the remaining Saviors at the satellite outpost to surrender to the militia before they can escape through the yard. "Monsters" This Savior is tied up and sorted into one of four chain gangs. He and the other prisoners of war are transported along a rural highway to the Hilltop when a swarm of zombies appear out of the woods and fall down a hill where they attack the Saviors and militia. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" This Savior is among the captured Saviors sitting outside the Hilltop as their fates are discussed by Maggie and the others. Ultimately, he is allowed to stay at the Hilltop in a makeshift prison that was built when Maggie chooses to side with Jesus over Gregory. However, he and the others are only being kept alive as bargaining chips and will be killed off if there are no prisoners to be released by the Saviors. "How It's Gotta Be" The Savior and the others remain in the prison when Maggie demands Dean to be let out. He watches as Alden attempts to dissuade Maggie from what she's about to do, but Maggie suddenly shoots Dean in the face, killing him. The Savior and the others watch on as Maggie threatens Alden and Dean's body is taken away. "The Key" This Savior remains in the prison with the other captured Saviors. "Do Not Send Us Astray" This man remains with the captured Saviors in the makeshift prison at the Hilltop. When Henry breaks in to the pen, looking for the Savior who killed his brother, chaos strikes as an undead Katy begins attacking her fellow Saviors, allowing this man and the other Saviors to flee while Henry attempts to shoot the zombified Saviors. "Still Gotta Mean Something" This Savior and the other escaped Savior prisoners capture Rick and Morgan near the abandoned dive bar they are resting at. With injured comrades, the Saviors argue over what to do, particularly as Rick reveals that a herd is on the way. Jared refuses to believe them while insisting that they kill Rick and Morgan and press on to the Sanctuary. This Savior watches on in the back as Rick offers the Saviors a chance to return to the Hilltop and join the community. As the herd attacks the bar, the Saviors free Rick and Morgan. Rick and Morgan unexpectedly kill the men after helping the pair escape, this Savior is shown in the aftermath with trauma to the head. His body was partially eaten by walkers after being killed by Morgan. Death ;Killed By *Reilly (Indirectly Caused) After Reilly cuts Rick and Morgan free, they begin to kill the incoming walkers before betraying the Saviors and attack them. *Rick Grimes or Morgan Jones (Off-Screen) During the scuffle, this Savior is killed by either Rick or Morgan. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this Savior has killed: *Andy (Alongside his fellow Saviors) *Freddie (Alongside his fellow Saviors) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Last Day on Earth" (No Lines) Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" (No Lines) *"Hearts Still Beating" (No Lines) *"Hostiles and Calamities" (No Lines) *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" (No Lines) *"How It's Gotta Be" (No Lines) *"Dead or Alive Or" (No Lines) *"The Key" (No Lines) *"Do Not Send Us Astray" (No Lines) *"Still Gotta Mean Something" (No Lines) Trivia *This character was referred to as the Red Beanie Savior by cast and crew while on set. *Originally, this character was killed in "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life", but because his death scene was not included in the final episode, he was brought back and his death was scrapped. *Because Roe Digi was a part of the core group of recurring Savior extras since their introduction in Season 6 Episode 16, he was given a featured death scene in "Still Gotta Mean Something". Category:The Saviors Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Category:Unnamed Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters